


Peppermint Hot Chocolate

by MelodyLepetit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyLepetit/pseuds/MelodyLepetit
Summary: Remus orders a drink in Hermione's Cafe





	Peppermint Hot Chocolate

_Hermione_

The bell above the door rang, signalling a customer entering the shop. It was ten minutes before closing time on Friday night and Hermione Granger looked up to see who walked in. As she took in his haggard appearance, greying brown hair and red rimmed blue eyes, she decided to take pity on this late night customer. He absolutely looked as though he needed the solace and caffeine that her little out of the way cafe could provide. She waited behind the counter while he decided where to sit. Her heart was in her throat as it always was, the words she longed to hear, to finally find her soulmate, as her parents had done, as her best friend had done, repeated in her head every single time someone walked through that door and rang the bell. Her last employee came out from the back and raised any eyebrow inquiringly.

“Welcome to the Corner Cafe." she called out to the customer. Turning to look at her assistant she continued, "You go on home now, Hannah, I'll see to him and lock up.” Even from halfway across the room she heard his sharp intake of breath. She walked on over with her order pad in hand, "What can I get for you?" she asked him.

“Peppermint hot chocolate, please,” he made eye contact with her as he said those words, the ones that had been playing over and over in her head for years since she was 12 years old and her soulmates words had appeared on her wrist. Everyone had words appear on their wrists at 12, it took generations for people to figure out what they meant, and many, many people never heard those words spoken. For her to hear those words was practically a miracle. Her entire reasoning behind owning and operating a cafe and working in it almost every single day the year for the past 6 years was validated.

“Coming right up.” She said with a smile, before turning around and walking back behind the counter.

_Remus_

His habit for the past five years had been to visit various cafes all around England just around the time the closed in hopes of hearing the words that had been revealed to him on his twelfth birthday. He'd lost track the amount of different beverages he'd tried in the many cafes he'd been to. He'd gone to a few twice, but he mostly tried to find a new one every day.

No one could explain the words that appeared on everyone's wrist the day of their twelfth birthday, but somewhere down the line it had been discovered that if those were the first words you ever heard a person say that they were your soulmate, destined by nature to be your perfect match. His parents hadn't set any store in that, but they seemed happy enough. His mother had tried for years to get him to settle down with one daughter of her friend or another, but he rejected them all out of hand.

The words on his wrist were blue, when they showed up on his twelfth birthday. In September the year he was nineteen, the words on his wrist had changed colour, they became same black that his parents had on their wrists. So he sought out an expert on the Soulmate words and was shocked to discover that the words being blue had meant that his soulmate had not yet been born when he turned twelve, and the change from blue to black indicated that his soulmate had been born. The expert also told him that if ever he should hear the words they would change on his wrist from black to crimson red.

He looked down at his wrist, and the words 'Welcome to the Corner Cafe.' Shone as red as fresh blood on his forearm.

_Hermione_

A glance at her wrist as she was making his hot chocolate revealed red letters were black had always been. So he was the one, a customer in her shop on a random Friday evening. Quick as a flash she made an identical cup for herself. Quickly checking in back to make sure that Hannah had left, she picked up the mugs and made her way to the table. Setting one down in front of him and one at an empty chair across from him.

“If you wouldn't mind I think we need to talk.” She said as she quickly strode to the front door of the cafe, she turned the lock, lowered the blinds and switched the open sign to closed.

She returned to his table, “Can I sit?” she asked.

“Of course, it's your cafe isn't it?” he rejoined.

Holding out her hand to shake his, she waited until he grasped it. “I'm Hermione Granger, nice to meet you.”

“Remus Lupin, thank you for the hot chocolate,” came his soft reply.

Hermione sat across from him and as casually as she could she let her right arm lay on the table palm up so the gleaming crimson letters were on display.

She picked up her mug and took a sip. As she looked him up and down, before noticing his own arm on the table gleaming red letters spelling out her earlier words to Hannah.

Hermione, looked down at her arm before meeting his beautiful blue eyes. “Those words were black until ten minutes ago,” she whispered.

“Mine too.” Remus replied.

“Would you care to continue this conversation in a more comfortable setting?”

“You're place or mine.” was his quick reply

“Mine.” she said.

Hannah

She smiled softly to herself as she waited outside the rear door of the cafe, the lights went off and soon after the lights in the flat above went on. The customer had never left through the front. Looking down at her own wrist with the black letters she sighed and wondered if she'd ever get as lucky as Hermione and her soulmate.

**FIN**


End file.
